1. Relevant Field
Systems and methods consistent with the present invention generally relate to generating customized user interfaces. More particularly, systems and methods consistent with the invention relate to generating customized user interfaces relating to contracts.
2. Background Information
Businesses and other organizations are involved in various transactions during the course of their operation. Most transactions are based on agreements between multiple parties and may require presenting of the written agreements to the parties involved in the transaction. The written agreements (broadly referred to hereinafter as “contracts”) may include purchase orders, employment contracts, rental agreements, marketing agreements, service contracts, sales contracts, estate agreements, and/or any similar agreement being entered by two or more individuals and/or organizations.
As operations of an organization increase and become more complex, the contracts used during operations of the organization also increase in number and complexity. Further, negotiating contractual terms and executing the contract may require presenting a contract to parties in different locations. To facilitate the process of presenting a contract and/or negotiating contractual terms with multiple parties, a user interface and/or a screen corresponding to the contract may be generated and provided for access by computer systems of multiple parties. Such a process may require the use of different types of data object, screen elements, and/or other similar items to program a user interface displaying arious terms of the contract. After generation, the user interface may be provided to the parties so that they can view and/or negotiate the terms of the contract.
The parties involved in a transaction based on the contract may have computer systems that may require different protocols and or plug-ins in order to properly view the user interface generated based on the contract. Thus, one or more contracting party may not be able to view the user interface properly and may request generation of a new user interface based on specifications of their computer system. This may result in delaying negotiation and/or execution of the contract and re-programming the user interface may increase resource costs of the parties involved in the transaction.
Further, each time a contractual party suggests a change in the contractual terms, multiple sets of new user interfaces may need to be generated to account for differing computing systems of the parties. This may again delay execution of the contract and may increase resource costs.
In view of the foregoing, it is desirable to provide simplified methods and systems that generate customized user interfaces for a computer-implemented system used to manage contracts of an organization.